


Dragon's Lullaby

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, NO zoofilia, dragon!Erwin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Levi es el último de los cazadores de dragones, encomendado a la tarea de eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra, ya que estos solo le traen desgracia a la humanidad. Sin embargo, en la búsqueda de Erwin el dragón más viejo y poderoso, descubrirá un gran secreto que traerá abajo todo lo que alguna vez aprendió acerca del mundo.(EruRi) ErwinxLeviNO es zoofiliaCapítulos cortos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia. Contándoles un poco, la idea salió de unos fics que hay en Ao3 en donde Erwin es un dragón y Levi un humano, y se ven involucrados en diferentes situaciones de índole sexual, que si bien me dejaron bastante asqueada, me dieron las ganas de escribir una historia de esta temática que no sea algo enfermizo y detestable. (O sea zoofilia con animales mitológicos… ¿qué tan enfermo mental hay que estar para que a uno le guste eso? :v )  
> Por otro lado, me declaro fiel amante de los dragones, tengo varios adornos y mi segundo tatuaje fue un dragón en mi pierna izquierda el cual dibujé en colaboración con una amiga. En fin, estos animalitos bellos me han fascinado desde que tengo uso de razón, y mezclarlo decentemente con el EruRi, simplemente tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Pero mi creatividad no me da para hacer un long fic al respecto. No soy de one shots, y si los hago siempre terminan siendo más bien bastante cortos, en este me tomé la libertad de escribir todo lo que tenía que escribir, solo que la idea realmente no me daba para desarrollarlo mucho más (por no decir que ni me puse a pensarlo) pero tampoco la podía desperdiciar en algo tan corto como un one shot así que decidí escribir varios capítulos breves, creo que se lee mejor así…  
> En fin, disculpen las notas tan largas, es mi primera vez escribiendo fantasía, así que espero no me haya salido mal. Quedé bastante satisfecha con el resultado y creo que les puede llegar a gustar.  
> ¡Disfruten!

**Dragon’s Lullaby**

 

I

 

En este misterioso mundo, en donde la humanidad luchaba diariamente por establecerse como la raza dominante; los dragones eran los amos y señores de todas las tierras. Los gigantescos reptiles, aterrorizaban las aldeas y poblados, sobrevolando con sus poderosas alas y arrasando todo a su paso. A como robaban ganado, podían llevarse a cualquier descuidado humano que no hubiese buscado refugio ante el ataque de un dragón, para tranquilamente en su guarida, alimentarse del desgraciado.

Las fieras criaturas escupe-fuego, eran los dueños de la tierra, sembrando el terror entre animales y personas por igual. Debido a esto la profesión de caza–dragones, era una de las más prestigiosas y rentables, pero así también era el peligro que conllevaba dedicarse a esta noble labor.  Cientos eran los hombres que se dedicaban a este oficio, pero desgraciadamente era una cantidad muy pequeña la que vivía para vanagloriarse de ello y llenarse de riquezas.

Aun así, con el paso de las décadas, nuevas generaciones de caza-dragones aparecían; con diferentes métodos para combatirlos, armas más poderosas y habilidades más impresionantes cada vez. Fue así, como poco a poco, los seres humanos fueron ganando terreno, hasta reducir la población de dragones casi al punto de extinguirlos. De esa manera, finalmente se convirtieron en la especie que predominaba sobre la tierra.

A pesar de que aún había muchos dragones que luchaban por reestablecer su reinado de terror, la antigua y respetada profesión de caza-dragones, no era ya tan rentable, aunque continuaba siendo igual de peligrosa y arriesgada, y ya casi nadie se dedicaba a ello. Debido a esto, los trabajos para los pocos hombres que fungían como asesinos de dichas criaturas, eran muy escasos y difícilmente se podía vivir de ello. Por esa misma razón, los poblados y aldeas que tenían la mala suerte de toparse con un dragón, por lo general eran masacrados por ellos antes de poder dar con un cazador.

Levi Ackerman, era un hombre que a pesar de su corta estatura, desde pequeño había aprendido esta profesión. A muy temprana edad, su madre le fue arrebatada por una de esas criaturas y desde entonces, juró que los exterminaría a todos y cada uno, por lo que se entrenó en el arte de matar dragones hasta volverse el más habilidoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Su reputación trascendía, y a pesar de que ya no tenía muchos trabajos, las personas siempre buscaban de su protección si era que un dragón llegaba a aterrorizarlos.

A Levi no le era relevante ganar riquezas como fruto de sus cacerías, únicamente se regodeaba en el hecho de masacrar a los dragones, y su único objetivo era el acabar con su maldita raza. Debido  esto, vagaba de pueblo en pueblo, de lugar en lugar, exploraba valles, bosques y montañas; en la interminable búsqueda de los temibles animales. Vivía el día a día, con lo que lograba ganar, animales que cazaba para su alimentación, o la hospitalidad de los pueblerinos al enterarse de su identidad. No tenía en su posesión más que unas cuantas pertenencias que siempre cargaba consigo, y su filosa espada, herramienta tan poderosa que, en combinación con su descomunal fuerza, era capaz de hacer profundos cortes en las duras escamas de un dragón, y lograr enterrarse hasta su corazón.

En uno de sus viajes, el cazador terminó en una pequeña aldea la cual estaba siendo dominada desde hacía un tiempo por un dragón de tamaño más bien pequeño, con escamas color verde esmeralda, y profundos ojos naranja como el fuego que exhalaba de sus pulmones. El animal era muy fiero a pesar de su tamaño y había ya logrado acabar con la mitad de los habitantes del pequeño poblado. Tuvieron la suerte de que Levi llegara allí, ya que a pesar de haber enviado varios desesperados viajeros, en busca de algún cazador, ninguno había tenido suerte y ya se sentían completamente abatidos. El hombre, arribó a la aldea, en el momento justo cuando sus habitantes ya se habían resignado a la idea de su inminente muerte en las fauces del dragón, quien en ocasiones únicamente les cazaba solo por la diversión de eliminarlos, y ni si quiera se alimentaba de ellos. Pero la llegada de Levi a ese lugar, cambió tanto el destino de los miserables aldeanos, como el del mismo cazador.

Una vez hubo sido informado del problema, Levi espero a que la criatura hiciera su aparición, lo cual ocurrió al día siguiente de su llegada. La batalla se llevó a cabo en pleno pueblo, el dragón llegó volando, y el estrepitoso batir de sus alas alertó a los aldeanos quienes entre gritos y empujones, corrieron a buscar refugio en sus viviendas, pero también al cazador, quien besó la empuñadura de su espada, se encomendó a la memoria de su madre y salió al encuentro del animal.

Por caprichos de la vida, los dragones eran criaturas con un razonamiento igual o mayor que el de los humanos, era un hecho que los más viejos poseían una sabiduría la cual ni el más anciano de los hombres podía alcanzar, y también, eran capaces de comunicarse en el idioma humano; aunque no lo hacían muy a menudo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- Pronunció la bestia en tono de burla, al ver la figura del pequeño humano que se acercaba a él empuñando una espada. Con esa simple frase, Levi comprendió que se trataba de un dragón joven, falto de experiencia, y que todo lo que salía de su bocaza era producto de la inmadurez, pero que probablemente, ni siquiera le representaría un verdadero reto en batalla. Los dragones más viejos y experimentados, no solían dirigirle la palabra a los humanos.

Levi no contestó a su comentario, lo cual causó que la prepotencia de la criatura se transformara en molestia. El joven dragón, era egocéntrico y no soportaba ser ignorado, por lo que inmediatamente, inhaló con fuerza y exhaló una ardiente llamarada de fuego. El cazador, cuya agilidad era inigualable por cualquier otro ser humano, fue capaz de esquivar la ola de fuego fácilmente, lo cual únicamente causó que la molestia del dragón se convirtiera en ira. Jamás había luchado con un humano, y estaba acostumbrado a que le temieran, que huyeran de él, confirmándole así su superioridad. Por ello no soportaba la idea de que uno de ellos le desafiara.

El gigantesco reptil, alzó el vuelo entonces, generando una fuerte ráfaga, que logró hacer retroceder a Levi un poco. Finalmente, luego de tomar algo de altura, se lanzó en picada para derribar a su oponente, pero no contaba con que el cazador era realmente rápido, y fue capaz de esquivarle. Con mucha más ira, e incapaz de pensar correctamente, la bestia repitió su acción, nuevamente sin tener éxito. Decidió entonces que debía enfrentarlo directamente, por lo que voló hasta posicionarse a muy pocos metros de Levi.

-¿Crees que un simple humano puede derrotarme? ¡No me hagas reír!- Se burló la criatura nuevamente, tratando de provocar a Levi, pero el humano ni se inmutó. Levi estaba entrenado para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, ni por las palabras de nadie. Así que podía pensar y actuar con claridad, cosa que no se podía decir del dragón, quien se ahogaba en cólera al continuar siendo ignorado.

Con un rápido movimiento, el dragón dio la vuelta, tratando de derribarlo con su cola, pero una vez más, Levi saltó, logrando evitar el golpe. El dragón ya no estaba en sus cabales, debido a que la ira se había apoderado por completo de él. Continuó atacándolo, exhalando fuego, latigueando con su cola, intentando atraparlo con su hocico; todo infructuosamente. Levi era demasiado ágil para él. Finalmente, el cazador se cansó de "jugar" con la bestia. Esperó a que se posicionara de manera en que quedara vulnerable, y teniendo su pecho expuesto, Levi se abalanzó con una velocidad y fuerza inesperadas para el animal. Clavó su espada profundamente en donde se situaba el corazón del dragón y continuó empujando para asegurarse de que se hubiese enterrado lo más hondo posible.

Con un grito desgarrador de dolor, que hizo que los aldeanos que se refugiaban en sus casas tuvieran que cubrirse los oídos; el dragón se desplomó. Levi retiró la espada y la sangre comenzó a manar a chorros de la herida. El dragón había sido derrotado y los pueblerinos salieron de sus escondites para vitorear al cazador.

-Estúpido humano. ¿Crees que nos has vencido? - Pronunció la moribunda bestia. -En lo profundo de las montañas se encuentra la guarida de Erwin el único dragón dorado, el más viejo y fuerte de nuestra especie. Él se encargará de eliminarlos a todos ustedes miserables humanos, en estos momentos está creando un plan para que los dragones recuperen estas tierras de una vez por todas...-  Antes de que pudiese continuar, Levi se acercó al animal y le dio el golpe de gracia, acabando con su vida de inmediato.

-No eras la gran cosa. Mucha palabrería pero resultaste ser una sabandija.- El cazador chasqueó la lengua molesto y sacó un trozo de tela para proceder a limpiar su espada que había quedado cubierta por la espesa y caliente sangre del dragón.

Esa noche, los aldeanos hicieron una enorme celebración en honor a Levi, su salvador. Comieron, bebieron y bailaron hasta el alba; pero en la mente del hombre solo rondaban las palabras de la bestia antes de morir. Si era cierto que ese tal dragón dorado estaba planeando algo grande, él debía encontrarlo y eliminarlo. Pero le intrigaba el hecho de que le hubiese revelado tanta información. Si era todo una trampa, él caería justo en sus jugarretas.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Levi rechazó la oferta de los aldeanos de quedarse en aquel pueblo como el "protector oficial". En cambio, aceptó provisiones y algunas monedas que reunieron entre todos. Había decidido que iba a buscar a ese dragón dorado, y si era todo una trampa iría preparado a enfrentar lo que se le presentara.

 

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia. Espero que les llegue a gustar tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla.

**Dragon’s Lullaby**

 

**II**

Levi se adentró al profundo bosque, dirigiéndose hacia las montañas en donde se suponía aquel dragón tenía su escondite. Durante el día caminaba sin descanso y cazaba para alimentarse, durante la noche aprovechaba para comer y buscar refugio para dormir. Necesitaba mantener sus energías para librar la batalla en cuanto diera con el animal, pero también debía recorrer bastante terreno ya que era un territorio muy amplio, el cual los humanos no osaban explorar, por tanto no habían caminos que seguir y él debía trazar su propia ruta; entre árboles, arbustos y mucha hierba que se enredaban en aquel verde laberinto.

Las inclemencias del tiempo también eran un problema, tuvo que soportar torrenciales aguaceros y las heladas noches sin cobijo o refugio. Pero no se daba por vencido, su deber era terminar hasta el último de aquellos temibles animales que solo traían desgracia a la humanidad. No le importaba arriesgar la vida, no le importaban las riquezas o el reconocimiento. Hasta que no los extinguiera de la faz de la tierra,  su vengativo corazón jamás calmaría ese incesante dolor que le aquejaba eternamente.

Finalmente tras varios días de búsqueda  (Levi ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos) llegó a la falda de la montaña la cual comenzó a bordear. Sabía que por lo general los dragones buscaban cuevas en la base y no en la parte superior por lo que dedujo que si realmente había un dragón allí,  su cueva debería estar cerca. Rodeó la enorme montaña por un par de días más, durante los cuales se comenzó a cuestionar la existencia de aquella bestia. Hasta que dio con un pequeño lago que era alimentado por una cascada y a su vez, este nutría a un riachuelo que se adentraba en el bosque. Sediento, luego de no haber encontrado agua en días, se apresuró para poder beber del lago, sin embargo paró en seco ante la visión de la criatura que se asomaba tras la cascada.

Levi corrió a ocultarse tras los arbustos para observar la situación. Al fin había dado con el dragón, y si no era ese, no le quedaba duda de que al menos se trataba de uno de ellos y obviamente planeaba asesinarlo. Pero cuando la criatura hubo salido de su escondite, Levi confirmó que se trataba del mismo que le había mencionado el dragón del pueblo.

Aunque luego se reprendió mentalmente, de primera entrada, Levi no pudo evitar maravillarse con aquella visión: el enorme dragón con escamas color oro, exudaba un aura de elegancia e imponencia. Sus profundos ojos azules cual zafiros encantaban a cualquiera que osara mirarlos. Su majestuosidad solo aumentó en el momento en el que extendió sus largas alas para estirarlas. Probablemente, era el dragón más grande que Levi jamás había visto,  pero también el único que le había parecido hermoso.

El cazador pensó que aquella bestia realmente le iba a dar problemas,  jamás había luchado con un dragón tan grande como ese. Además si era tan viejo como le dijeron,  probablemente sería habilidoso en la lucha. Un poco hipnotizado por la belleza de la criatura, Levi consideró cuál era el mejor plan de acción. Así que luego de analizar la situación,  dejó sus pertenencias sobre el suelo, tomó su espada, besando la empuñadura y encomendándose nuevamente a la memoria de su madre; se abalanzó sobre el animal.

Como le tomó por sorpresa,  Levi fue capaz de hacer un rápido y profundo corte sobre una de las patas traseras del animal. Mas luego se arrepintió, la piel de ese dragón era más dura de lo acostumbrado, por lo que a pesar de que la herida fue profunda, no ayudaba a incapacitarlo. El dragón al sentir el ataque,  se volteó con un movimiento demasiado rápido para su tamaño, en opinión de Levi, lo cual llegó a sorprenderlo. La bestia le miró, por alguna razón Levi llegó a sentirse vulnerable frente a él, como si solo con su penetrante mirada, fuese capaz de paralizarlo, de hacerle perder la confianza en sí mismo; pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

A Levi le pareció extraño que el dragón le observara únicamente, sin dar muestras de querer atacarle, eso le dio tiempo para analizarlo más de cerca. Pudo notar que todo su deslumbrante cuerpo, estaba cubierto por cicatrices de todos tamaños, probablemente pruebas de las innumerables batallas que había podido haber librado durante toda su vida. El cazador entonces confirmó que sus sospechas eran correctas, de seguro aquella criatura iba a ser un difícil oponente, dada su experiencia luchando. Pero el animal no hizo movimiento alguno, se limitó a observarlo fijamente, clavando sus ojos azules en los del humano, quien sintió que el dragón escudriñaba en su alma.

El hombre entonces decidió hacer su próximo movimiento, con una impresionante velocidad, le rodeó y arremetió una vez más, directamente hacia la pata que ya había lastimado, con suerte y esta vez podría hacer un corte más profundo y llegar a incapacitarlo. Pero no fue así, el dragón reaccionó rápidamente y extendiendo sus alas, se elevó un poco en el aire, justo para evitar el ataque.

Levi no se explicaba por qué el dragón no le atacaba, dejándose llevar por la desesperación, aunque no fuese su estilo, intentó arremeter contra él varias veces más, siempre con el mismo resultado. ¿Cómo podría eliminar a un dragón que no luchaba?

-¡Deja de huir cobarde!- Se dejó decir el humano ya habiendo perdido la paciencia por completo ante la  negativa de la bestia a luchar. Acometió contra él nuevamente, pero esta vez sucedió algo realmente inesperado. La criatura levantó su pata derecha delantera, y con ella apresó el cuerpo de Levi contra el suelo. Era la primera vez en la vida que Levi sintió la posibilidad de morir, estando totalmente a merced del dragón, este podía comerlo de un bocado, o incluso podía aplastarlo con su peso como si de un insecto se tratara. Sin embargo, el animal lo mantenía preso bajo su pata sin ejercer presión alguna sobre su cuerpo.

En ese momento, Levi se armó de valor y toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, y clavó su espada lateralmente en uno de los dedos, lo cual hizo que el dragón levantara la pata lo suficiente para que Levi tuviera espacio para moverse. Todo fue cuestión de segundos, haciendo uso de toda su destreza, el cazador con rápidos movimientos circulares, logró cortar varios de los dedos que le apresaban. El dragón retrocedió, la sangre brotaba a chorros de sus heridas, los dedos cercenados formaban ya un charco del líquido carmesí. Finalmente, el dragón emitió un quejido de dolor. Levi no esperó más y se abalanzó contra la bestia, justo para terminar su trabajo y cortar por completo la extremidad, haciendo uso de su espada, profiriéndole varias estocadas repetidas veces, logró perforar escamas, músculo y huesos. Su velocidad era tal, que incluso el dragón no pudo seguir sus movimientos, ya que el cazador se movía impulsado por la ira, la adrenalina y el miedo de perder su vida.

El dragón alzó vuelo nuevamente, esta vez alejándose a varios metros de Levi, pero justo cuando el cazador iba a correr para perseguirlo, un estrepitoso batir de alas, una ráfaga de viento seguido de una embestida que le tomó por sorpresa, pasó todo demasiado rápido como para que hubiese tenido tiempo para hacer algo. Levi fue lanzado varios metros, estrellándose dolorosamente contra el suelo. Cuando se hubo recuperado del golpe, volteó a ver alarmado, solo para darse cuenta que había sido atacado por un segundo dragón.

El nuevo animal, era bastante más pequeño que el primero, pero con escamas color rojo intenso y ojos tan negros como el abismo más profundo, que le miraban reflejando el odio e ira que demostraban los dragones normalmente hacia los humanos. Levi estaba muy cansado en ese momento, y el golpe había sido muy fuerte, nuevamente sintió temor, no tenía fuerzas para combatir a dos dragones, aunque uno de ellos estuviese herido, pensó que probablemente ese era su fin; pero entonces decidió que si abandonaba ese mundo, al menos se llevaría a uno de ellos consigo.

Se levantó, y con dificultad caminó hacia el dragón rojo que aún le observaba, sin embargo, esa nueva bestia no esperó para alzarse en el aire nuevamente, dispuesto a atacar al humano. Iba en picada para arremeter contra él, pero entonces, ante los asombrados ojos de Levi, el dragón dorado interceptó al otro justo antes de que alcanzara al cazador. Ambas criaturas cayeron al suelo, con un seco golpe que hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies. Levi no comprendía qué había sido aquello, el enorme dragón de escamas cual oro, a pesar de estar tan herido por su propia mano, le protegió.

Los dragones se pusieron en pie nuevamente, y comenzó una brutal lucha entre ellos, con sus colas proferían fuertes golpes, con sus fauces se mordían ferozmente, perforando las escamas y logrando hacer brotar la sangre. La sanguinaria lucha transcurría frente a Levi quien se encontraba paralizado, y confuso. Aquel dragón dorado no había dado señales de querer luchar contra él, pero peleando con el segundo animal, había cambiado totalmente, y se convirtió en un feroz contendiente.

Levi no sabía que ocurría, y aunque iba a perder su dignidad como cazador, debía huir de ese lugar, a fin de preservar su vida. Además si al fin y al cabo se iban a matar entre ellos, en cierto modo podía estar satisfecho sin una lucha, ya que lo único que él deseaba era la muerte de esas criaturas. De modo que lentamente se dispuso a salir de ese lugar, tomó su espada y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado sus pertenencias, mientras a sus espaldas se libraba la sangrienta lucha entre las bestias.

Lo que el cazador no se esperaba, era que justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, el dragón rojo se había logrado librar de la lucha, para volar rápidamente hacia él. La criatura le cortó el paso, y le miró nuevamente con ese característico odio, que Levi había experimentado muchas veces antes. Con un veloz movimiento de su cola, el animal golpeó al hombre, tan fuertemente, que una vez más le hizo volar una considerable distancia, y esta vez se estampó directo contra un gran árbol, perdiendo la consciencia inmediatamente. Como Levi estaba muy debilitado y golpeado, no había sido capaz de esquivar ese golpe.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La más bella melodía que sus oídos habían tenido la dicha de escuchar, fue la que le trajo de vuelta la consciencia al cazador. Poco a poco fue despertando, arrullado por aquella armoniosa voz masculina, que resonaba en su cabeza, relajándolo. Sus párpados pesaban como si estuviesen pegados, por lo que le fue difícil abrir los ojos, y se rindió a esa idea tan pronto como notó que no le iba a ser fácil realizarla. Aún no recordaba lo que había ocurrido, ni estaba plenamente consciente de nada, por lo que se permitió continuar disfrutando de aquella canción por unos minutos más. El increíble sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que le traía, era algo inexplicable, si pudiese se hubiese quedado allí por siempre, tan solo escuchando aquella hermosa voz.

Pero entonces, las memorias de la batalla regresaron a su mente. El dolor en su cuerpo le aquejó y alarmado abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Se encontraba en una especie de cueva, la cual estaba tenuemente iluminada por antorchas, pero también se encontraba bonitamente decorada con muchos objetos distintos, e inclusive la naturaleza se había encargado de poblar aquella caverna con enredaderas floreadas de distintos colores, y bonitas hiedras que escalaban por las paredes. Estaba recostado sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, o al menos el intento de una. La suave seda de la manta cubría lo que parecía ser paja, de la que se utilizaba para alimentar al ganado, pero aun así, la superficie era bastante mullida y cómoda.

El cazador observó todo su alrededor, buscando el origen de aquel bello sonido que no había dejado de escucharse desde que despertó. Se puso de pie, y con dificultad debido a lo maltratado de su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le indicaba su sentido del oído. Entonces, internándose en una especie de galería dentro de la misma cueva, fue que lo vio: la visión más encantadora que sus ojos habían presenciado jamás en toda su vida.

Se trataba de un hombre, quien era el poseedor de aquella melodiosa voz, y que continuaba interpretando la hermosa canción. El hombre tenía un semblante tranquilo, sus magníficos ojos azules eran lo que más llamaba la atención de su perfilado rostro. Pero dejando de lado aquella varonil belleza, lo que realmente era insólito acerca de ese hombre, era que su espalda y toda la parte trasera de su piel, asemejaba a las escamas de un dragón, completamente doradas y brillando a la luz de la fogata que se encontraba atizando para avivar el fuego. Tanto su pecho, como su vientre y cara, poseían la suave y nívea piel de un ser humano, pero la piel de sus piernas, trasero, espalda, y la parte exterior de sus brazos, hombros y nuca, estaban cubiertas por aquellas escamas. Sus orejas, también tenían la forma de los órganos auditivos de un dragón, en lugar de los humanos. Y su cabeza, se encontraba poblada por un fino cabello dorado, cual fibras de oro, que se acomodaba elegantemente dejando algunas hebras en su frente.

¿Qué era aquello? No era un hombre y tampoco era un dragón, pero Levi no podía pensar claramente, incluso había olvidado el dolor de su cuerpo ante la magnífica visión, acompañada de la melodía que no dejaba de salir de la boca de aquella criatura. Entonces, el hombre-bestia, se volteó al haberse percatado de la presencia del humano, dejando de cantar y observándolo con aquella enigmática mirada. Al mostrarse de frente, Levi pudo notar que la criatura no tenía su brazo derecho, y el muñón se encontraba vendado con tela, probablemente, era una herida reciente.

Entonces, recordando lo que había ocurrido, viendo aquella herida y los bellísimos ojos azules que lo miraban con escrutinio, Levi lo comprendió.

-No… no puede ser…- Pronunció casi en un susurro, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder y rogando porque todo aquello fuese solo un sueño.

-Ya despertaste. Me alegro que no te haya ocurrido nada grave.- La criatura habló amablemente, e incluso le sonrió, gesto que denotaba algo parecido a la ternura. Entonces se acercó poco a poco a Levi, quien se encontraba paralizado observándolo.

-Tú, eres…-

-Erwin.- Completó la frase aquel alto hombre, que estando tan cerca, Levi pudo notar le ganaba por varias cabezas en estatura.

El cazador no cabía en sí del asombro, y no se explicaba cómo era que aquel bello hombre, era el mismo dragón con el que había estado luchando.

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy si pudiera dibujar a Erwin como hombre-dragón… pero yo me lo imagino tan hermoso que lo arruinaría con mis dibujos… aun así seguro lo intentaré al menos una vez.  
> Espero que les esté gustando, y que se haya entendido correctamente todo.
> 
> Si les está gustando o sino, por favor dejen alguna opinión. Y si es la primera historia mía que leen, recuerden buscarme en Facebook como Izuspp, y darle like a mi página para que se enteren de todo con respecto a mis historias, recomendaciones de otros fics, que vean mis dibujos feos, y mucho más :D  
> ¡Nos leemos!  
> ~Izu~


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Continuamos! De antemano me disculpo si la historia va muy rápido, pero de verdad no tenía planeado extenderla tanto.  
> Ojalá la puedan disfrutar, y por favor pasen a mi Facebook, para este capítulo hice un dibujo de Erwin “semi-dragón” y me gustó bastante, me gustaría que lo vieran :)

**Dragon’s Lullaby**

**III**

-Yo pensaba que Erwin era un dragón. Según lo que me dijeron...- Tal vez, se había equivocado y  el dragón con el que estuvo peleando no era el tal Erwin que le habían mencionado. Sin embargo ese "hombre" le recordaba mucho a la criatura y no podía ser una coincidencia.

-Y lo soy.- Replicó. -No completamente, sin embargo. -Se corrigió.

-¿A qué te refieres?  ¿Qué eres? Esto no tiene sentido alguno.- Levi se confundía cada vez más y las palabras de esa criatura solo empeoraban la situación, incluso comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Es una historia bastante larga. Has de estar hambriento. ¿Me acompañarías a comer? No te preocupes, tus dudas serán evacuadas.- Agregó al ver la expresión en el rostro del humano, que denotaba desconfianza.

-No quiero comer, quiero que me digas de una buena vez qué planeas - Refutó el cazador, aún a la defensiva.

-Todo a su tiempo. ¿Te gusta la carne de ciervo? Es lo único que puedo ofrecer de momento. - Pacientemente contestó Erwin. Su voz era tan calma y su expresión tan suave, que Levi no pudo continuar negándose por mucho tiempo; además era cierto,  se encontraba hambriento. Decidió que por el momento era mejor seguirle el juego.

Lo siguiente que supo era que el hombre-bestia, le servía un plato con un corte de carne que había asado en la fogata. Levi nuevamente miró con desconfianza aquel alimento.

-Pruébalo tú primero.- Le ordenó, previniendo que la comida estuviera envenenada.

-Si hubiera querido hacerte algo, hubiese aprovechado cuando estabas inconsciente. ¿No lo crees Levi?-  El semi-dragón le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, no había rastro de los colmillos característicos de los reptiles escupe-fuego, únicamente una perfecta y aperlada dentadura como la de cualquier ser humano.

-Es cierto.- Admitió Levi. –Pero igual hazlo.- No se podía permitir bajar la guardia, hasta saber quién o qué, era esa “persona”. -¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- Cayó en cuenta de lo que el contrario acababa de decir.

 

-Eres alguien muy conocido entre dragones y humanos, cazador. O mejor dicho: último cazador.- Erwin tomó un trozo de la carne del plato de Levi, y lo introdujo en su boca, tomándose el tiempo para masticar y saborearlo, para finalmente tragarlo. – ¿Ves? Es seguro, por favor come cuanto quieras.- Le sonrió nuevamente y con un movimiento de cabeza, le instó a comenzar a comer.

 

-¿Cómo que último?- Fuera de aclararle algo, el humano cada vez se formaba más incógnitas entorno a esa situación, y ni siquiera hizo el intento por comenzar a comer. Necesitaba respuestas pronto.

-Haces que pierda mi paciencia. Te había dicho que todo se aclarará a su tiempo, ahora comamos.- Esta vez el semi-dragón le habló con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Por alguna razón, su presencia causaba en Levi sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado; como la vulnerabilidad. Sentía que debía hacer caso a sus palabras, por lo que sin decir nada más, comenzó a comer.

Erwin cambió su duro semblante de hacía un momento, por la dulce expresión que venía mostrando anteriormente. Se dirigió a la fogata, y cortó otro trozo de carne, sirviéndolo en un plato para comenzar a comer él mismo. Levi le miró de reojo, se preguntaba el por qué una criatura que andaba completamente al desnudo, se molestaba en usar platos para comer; pero decidió que mejor se guardaría eso para sí mismo, después de todo, aún no sabía si Erwin era amigo o enemigo.

-Te contaré una historia, que hará que tu perspectiva del mundo cambie completamente. El secreto que te revelaré no ha sido escuchado por oídos humanos jamás. Y cuando haya terminado, hay una importante decisión que has de tomar Levi.- Introdujo Erwin ante un sorprendido Levi, que le miró con seriedad.

-Si sigues con tanto preámbulo, seré yo quien pierda la paciencia. Tienes suerte de que no encontré mi espada, de lo contrario ya te hubiese rebanado el cuello.-

-Ya lo creo así, después de todo, tu reputación como asesino trasciende.- Una vez más, Erwin le sonrió con dulzura, logrando confundir más al humano. –No te preocupes, tu espada está a salvo, resguardada hasta que hayas escuchado lo que tengo para decirte.-

-Comienza de una buena vez.- Insistió ya bastante molesto.

-Bien. Como te comenté, mi nombre es Erwin, y sí, el dragón con el que intentaste luchar anteriormente también era yo. Soy el más antiguo, sin embargo no soy un dragón completamente, como podrás ver. Más bien soy el único en mi especie, los demás dragones no poseen la capacidad de transformar sus cuerpos como yo lo hago.-

-Si eres el más antiguo, ¿quiere decir que eres el bastardo que procreó a todos esos malditos monstruos?-

-Te equivocas. Pero por favor, escucha mi relato, todas tus dudas se aclararán al final.-

-Eso espero, “dragón”…-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Milenios atrás, el planeta tierra estaba poblado por una raza de seres mitad humanos-mitad dragones, que poseían la capacidad de convertirse en las bestias aladas o en seres bípedos a conveniencia. Dicha raza era bastante avanzada y convivían en paz junto con el resto de seres vivos, incluyendo a quienes eran puramente seres humanos.

Por miles de años, ambas razas compartieron y trabajaron juntos por sobrevivir y salir adelante. Sin embargo, en donde hay razonamiento, e instinto animal, hay cabida a pensamientos dañinos. Fue así, cuando en determinada época, los seres mitad dragón, sintieron aires de superioridad con respecto a los demás seres vivos. Como dragones eran las criaturas más grandes y poderosas, y como semi-humanos, eran inteligentes y muy hábiles en todo. En comparación, los seres humanos tenían un razonamiento muy corto, eran débiles y no tenían ningún poder en especial. Además, la raza de híbridos eran criaturas que podían vivir siglos sin envejecer ni morir, en cambio la vida de los hombres era efímera, y su juventud era muy limitada.

La única desventaja, era que los seres humanos podían reproducirse muy fácilmente. En cuestión de poco más de una década, cada hembra humana alcanzaba la madurez física para reproducirse, y su período de embarazo no era ni un año completo. Por lo que a la edad de treinta años, una mujer humana podía haber parido a diez o más crías. Por el contrario, los híbridos necesitaban de al menos un siglo completo, para que sus hembras alcanzaran la edad de la fertilidad. Eran ovíparos, por lo que en lugar de parir, ponían huevos igual que los reptiles, pero el período de incubación de un huevo podía durar incluso una década completa. Además, cada hembra podía poner un solo huevo cada vez, y esperaban a que su cría naciera, y fuese capaz de verse por sí misma, para entrar en período fértil nuevamente.

Razón por la cual, la población de seres humanos aumentó desmesuradamente, sin embargo los semi-dragones, se quedaban rezagados en número, aunque los integrantes de su población eran muy longevos y sabios. Finalmente, un grupo considerable de rebeldes, se unió para declararles la guerra a los humanos, deseaban apoderarse de todas las tierras y hacer que los hombres trabajaran para ellos, esclavizarlos y que les sirvieran como los seres inferiores que eran.

De esa forma, comenzó la larga y sangrienta lucha entre los híbridos rebeldes, en contra de los seres humanos y los semi-dragones que deseaban la paz. Los números de los rebeldes fueron aumentando con el tiempo, además, habían decidido que nunca más tomarían forma semi-humana. Con el pasar de los años, después de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo, los dragones perdieron la capacidad de cambiar de forma, y sus nuevas crías ni siquiera nacían con esa característica. Se habían purificado, de manera que eran dragones por completo, y todo rastro de seres humanos que alguna vez tuvieron, fue totalmente erradicado de su raza.

Aquella batalla, continuó por siglos. Los seres humanos se acostumbraron a vivir en constante lucha en contra de los dragones. Y los híbridos, disminuyendo en número cada vez más, terminaron por extinguirse por completo. Erwin, fue el último sobreviviente de esta raza, por la sencilla razón de que había decidido recluirse en lo más profundo de las montañas desde que la guerra había comenzado.

El dragón dorado, era completamente pacifista. Muchas veces intentó hacer entrar en razón a sus “hermanos”, los rebeldes. Trató de hacerles entender que todas las especies podían convivir en armonía, y que no había necesidad de armar una guerra; además, que todos tenían los mismos derechos de vivir libremente y en paz, alejados de cualquier mano opresora que quisiese despojarles de ese privilegio.

Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de perder la vida, pero si tenía que luchar, lo hacía cuando veía que el diálogo no resultaba ser la solución. Erwin siempre fue poderoso, había sido dotado de gran tamaño, fuerza e inteligencia, incluso superior a la mayoría de los de su especie, pero prefería no usar todo ese poder si podía evitarlo.

Al ver que toda su lucha era infructuosa, Erwin decidió alejarse de aquella guerra sin sentido. Llegó el momento en el que los seres humanos ni siquiera respetaban a los híbridos, les masacraban igual que a cualquier dragón. Así que lo mejor que Erwin pudo hacer, fue huir al lugar más inhóspito que pudo encontrar.

Luego de muchísimas décadas de vivir en solitario, Erwin decidió ir a echar un vistazo. Con suerte y la guerra habría terminado, o tal vez podría intentar dialogar nuevamente. Pero lo que encontró fue sumamente desalentador: toda su especie había sido masacrada, tanto por dragones como seres humanos, convirtiéndose en el último de los híbridos. Pero encontró, que los seres humanos habían ido perdiendo terreno, y los dragones se habían logrado reproducir y en muchos casos, cumplir su cometido de esclavizar y masacrar a los hombres. Los dragones, habían perdido por completo el juicio, y su complejo de superioridad, había mutado en sed de sangre, y ansias de poder. Lo peor del caso era que estaban ganando.

Erwin decidió, que era momento para él de dejar de esconderse como un cobarde, y entendiendo que intentar convencer a esos nuevos dragones por la vía pacífica era una causa perdida, decidió comenzar a luchar por su cuenta. También sabía que no sería buena idea intentar aliarse con los humanos, sin embargo, tomó ventaja de su capacidad para transformarse. Haciéndose de vestimentas humanas, mientras mantuviese su cabeza y cuerpo bien cubiertos, le era posible mezclarse con los hombres.

Erwin visitó varios poblados, entendiendo a los hombres, aprendiendo sobre ellos, y a escondidas, protegiéndolos de los ataques de los dragones. Cada vez que alguno se presentaba a alguna aldea en donde se hubiese establecido temporalmente, Erwin luchaba, y afortunadamente salía victorioso la mayoría del tiempo, aunque había ocasiones en las que no salía bien librado. Era entonces, cuando debía volver a huir a lugares deshabitados para recuperarse, no podía dejar que los humanos lo atendieran, ya que si descubrían que se trataba de un híbrido probablemente se aprovecharían de su debilidad cuando estaba herido, y lo asesinarían.

Así eran los seres humanos, con temor a lo desconocido, luchando contra lo que era más poderoso que ellos. Pero Erwin no los culpaba, después de todo, esa había sido su respuesta ante el repentino ataque de los dragones y sus intentos por dominar aquellas tierras y a todo y todos los que vivían en ellas. Erwin comprendió, que los hombres solo se defendían y durante generaciones, se les había traspasado la idea de que los dragones eran malvados y sanguinarios, por tanto debían de ser eliminados. Y para Erwin, tenían toda la razón.

Fue doloroso para el semi-dragón, ver cómo ya no tenía cabida en ese mundo. No era completamente humano, tampoco completamente dragón, y no estaba de acuerdo con aquella guerra que se libraba interminablemente. Pero lo que más le dolía, era haber perdido aquella utopía en la que todos vivían en paz, haber sido testigo de la degradación de su raza, y ver cómo los que antes eran “sus hermanos”, se habían corrompido por el poder.

Pero continuó pasando el tiempo, Erwin sobrevivía entre vivir en reclusión y en las aldeas humanas, peleaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, y observó, cómo los humanos se especializaban cada vez más en el “arte de cazar dragones”. Y sin embargo, las criaturas escupe-fuego, seguían igual. No habían evolucionado en nada. Por aquella razón, los hombres comenzaron a ganar esa eterna contienda. Poco a poco, se fueron abriendo paso, hasta casi extinguir a los dragones por completo.

Hasta que llegó la época en la que se encontraban. Erwin se enteró, de que poco a poco eran menos los humanos que se dedicaban a esa labor, ya que las bestias ahora también eran muy pocas. Y  habiendo reducido tanto sus números, los dragones vivían separados unos de otros y actuaban por su propia cuenta. Buscaban poblados los cuales atacar, y solo se encontraban cuando las hembras entraban en período fértil y viajaban largas distancias en busca de machos que se aparearan con ellas. Por eso, la actual población de dragones eran relativamente jóvenes e inexpertos, además de ignorantes de las glorias de sus antepasados. Las nuevas generaciones de aquellos animales, sólo sabían atacar a los humanos, masacrarlos, alimentarse de ellos y no pensaban en nada más que matar.

Erwin continuaba luchando en contra de ellos, sentía que era su deber como el último de su raza el acabar con esa especie de bestias y cortar su mal de una vez por todas. Debido a ello, la historia de un poderoso y antiguo híbrido color dorado, era bien conocida por todos los dragones. Les era fácil reconocerlo, puesto que ningún otro dragón poseía ese color, incluso no era tan común en la época en la que los híbridos poblaban la tierra. Así que, al ser el enemigo número uno de los dragones, era habitual que fuese atacado por estos. Ya era una misión en común que tenía esa especie, el acabar con la vida de Erwin.

Pero uno de tantos días, llegó a oídos del semi-dragón la noticia de que finalmente, habían logrado acabar con todos los cazadores restantes, salvo por uno, cuyo nombre era Levi. Y que había resultado ser el más poderoso de todos ellos, ningún dragón había sido capaz nunca de dañarlo, y el historial de asesinatos de estas criaturas por parte del humano, era tan largo que ya nadie llevaba la cuenta. Sabían que cualquiera que se topara con ese cazador, no viviría para contarlo jamás.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Y esa es toda la verdad. Te tendieron una trampa cazador, querían que me atacaras y con suerte me matarías, entonces cuando estuvieses herido, acabarían contigo.- Erwin acabó su relato.

Levi no cabía en sí del asombro, toda aquella increíble historia, había sido contada con tanta seriedad y detalle por parte de Erwin, que no había manera de que fuese mentira, además calzaba completamente con los sucesos de la historia, de los cuáles él tenía conocimiento. Todo lo que el híbrido le había señalado, tenía sentido perfectamente.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué el dragón rojo me atacó antes de haber acabado contigo?- Era lo único del relato de Erwin que no coincidía, o al menos no le encontraba razón de ser.

-Inmadurez.- Pronunció el semi-dragón secamente. –Te lo expliqué, así como el período de crecimiento de un dragón es muy largo, lleva demasiados años que alcancen la madurez tanto mental como física. Aquel dragón que nos atacó, se hartó al ver que yo no te atacaba, y como vio que yo estaba herido y tú estabas cansado, pensó que podía acabarnos a los dos, y así se llevaría toda la gloria.- Finalmente le explicó.

-¿Y qué fue de él? ¿Lo asesinaste?-

-Así es. Lamentablemente, es la única solución. Y de ahí viene la decisión que debes tomar Levi. Tengo una propuesta para ti…-

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esta historia me emociona tanto! Que no me importa quedarme escribiendo hasta la 1:00 para poder publicar *o*  
> Lo único que lamento es que de verdad este fic tenga tan poca recepción, si lo están leyendo, por favor recomiéndenlo con sus amistades. Estoy segura de que a cualquiera le puede gustar esta trama diferente, al menos yo jamás he leído un fic así, entonces me parece que les puede llegar a gustar :’)
> 
> No tengo mucho más que decir, simplemente amo esta historia y me entretiene mucho escribirla!   
> Saluditos!  
> ~Izu~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por pasarse a leer mi fic, espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad. Por mi parte, será la última actualización en este año que se nos va. Pero el próximo tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas :)   
> Este es el capítulo final, creo que no le encontré mucho sentido a alargarlo más, porque esto como les he dicho iba a ser un one shot. Sé que pude haber escrito más, pero mi objetivo con este fic era probar un estilo y temática nuevos, y darles una historia que pudiesen disfrutar, sin tramas complicadas o mucho que analizar, lo que leen es lo que hay y nada más.  
> Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

**Dragon’s Lullaby**

**IV**

-¿De qué clase de propuesta estamos hablando?- Interrogó el cazador.

-Tenemos un objetivo en común Levi, y un enemigo que busca asesinarnos a ambos. Te propongo que unamos fuerzas para eliminarlos. Usaremos nuestras habilidades y mi conocimiento sobre ellos, sé que si hacemos eso, lograremos cumplir nuestra meta en menos tiempo del que lo haríamos si continuamos actuando por nuestra cuenta.- El híbrido le propuso con seriedad.

-Tienes razón. Pero, aún no confío en ti. ¿Qué tal si esta es solo otra trampa?- El humano encontraba sentido en las palabras de Erwin, sin embargo, aún no terminaba de confiar en él; después de todo seguía siendo en parte dragón.

-¿Qué necesitas como prueba? Si hubiese querido, te hubiese eliminado en batalla, o cuando estabas inconsciente. Incluso ahora mismo, podría convertirme en dragón y asesinarte, estás débil y desarmado.- Levi solo se quedó en silencio, no tenía manera de refutar todo lo que Erwin le decía, era cierto, si hubiese querido, el semi-dragón ya hubiese acabado con su vida desde mucho antes. Además, no tendría sentido tomarse la molestia de explicarle toda la historia de lo ocurrido en el pasado. –Mira, Levi, ahora que he perdido un brazo, me será mucho más difícil luchar. Los dragones te enviaron a mí, pero siempre me ha gustado pensar en que todo ocurre por una razón, y que el destino es quien ha decidido que nos encontremos. Ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Te unirás a mí en esta batalla?- El dorado ser perforó al cazador con su intimidante mirada, a la expectativa de una respuesta.

-Creo que, sería un idiota si no aceptara. Después de todo, lo único que quiero es eliminar a todas esas bestias, no importa el método.- Levi se resignó a la idea de que unir fuerzas con Erwin era lo mejor para ambos. No confiaría del todo en él, pero algo en esos profundos ojos azules, le decía que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión. Siendo así, te entrenaré para que puedas mejorar tus habilidades.- Erwin nuevamente esbozó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, la cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del cazador, quien se preguntaba el por qué aquella criatura le hacía sentir tantas nuevas sensaciones.

-Es un trato, dragón.- Levi extendió su mano al frente para sellar el acuerdo con un apretón de manos. El híbrido, ensanchando su sonrisa correspondió al gesto y apretó firmemente la mano del cazador, en señal de aprobación al trato.

-Será mejor que descansemos por el día de hoy. Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.- Le indicó entonces. Erwin le mostró a Levi de nuevo el camino hacia la cama en la que le había colocado anteriormente, y el cazador habiendo entendido que era mejor no llevarle la contraria, y aun sintiéndose muy cansado, le obedeció, metiéndose a la cama inmediatamente.

Erwin entonces, se ocupó de una a una apagar las antorchas que iluminaban su guarida, salvo una. Era importante mantener algo de luz siempre, a pesar de que él podía ver casi a la perfección en la oscuridad, sabía que la vista del humano era mucho menos potente. El híbrido, finalmente tomó lugar en el frío y duro suelo de la caverna, al pie de la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

-¿Dormirás en el suelo?- Interrogó Levi al percatarse de aquello.

-Por favor no le tomes importancia, como dragón muchas veces he tenido que dormir así, una cama es un capricho reservado exclusivamente para los seres humanos.- A la tenue luz de la antorcha, Levi pudo distinguir la dulce expresión del semi-dragón, quien le sonreía amablemente.

-A mí me parece que eres bastante humano.- Levi se incorporó. –Ven, duerme en tu cama, yo puedo dormir en el suelo.- Le ofreció.

-De ninguna manera. Jamás permitiría que pasaras frío e incomodidad, después de todo eres mi invitado.- Erwin se negó, poniéndose de pie para reforzar su autoridad.

-Y yo no voy a dormir plácidamente en la cama de alguien más, sabiendo que ese alguien no tiene un lugar para descansar.- El cazador tampoco daba el brazo a torcer.

-Me parece, que tengo una solución que pondría fin a esta disputa. Pero solo en el caso de que estés de acuerdo. ¿Me permitirías dormir a tu lado?- Erwin le propuso, sin dejar de sonreírle.

El cazador le miró por unos instantes sin decir nada, sería algo bastante extraño, pero después de todo, no permitiría que durmiese en el suelo, estando él cómodamente en una cama ajena, y al parecer esa era la única solución factible a su problema. Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró resignado, antes de apartarse, para hacerle lugar al híbrido, de modo que pudiese subir a la cama.

Erwin no se hizo esperar, y entró a la cama, que no era muy amplia. Inmediatamente, Levi se acostó de nuevo, dándole la espalda, ya que si quedaba de frente, sería una situación bastante incómoda para él. El semi-dragón le imitó, de manera que quedaron espalda contra espalda. Entonces, Levi notó que el cuerpo de Erwin era muy cálido, y por lo que pudo sentir, la piel de su espalda no se parecía para nada a la de un dragón.

-Oye, esas escamas, no se sienten como tal.- No pudo evitar dejar salir lo que estaba pensando.

-Solo en apariencia.- Admitió el híbrido. –Puedes tocarlas si quieres.- Le ofreció con motivo de satisfacer la curiosidad del humano.

Levi lo pensó antes de proceder, pero finalmente, se dio la vuelta y colocó una de sus manos sobre la ancha espalda de Erwin, la cual a simple vista se veía plagada de aquellas escamas características de los dragones. Sin embargo, el cazador se sorprendió de lo suave y tersa que era aquella piel al tacto. La textura era parecida a la piel de una serpiente, aunque se podía decir que era bastante sedosa al palparla y también muy cálida.

-Es, increíblemente suave.- Exclamó el humano asombrado. Entonces, por primera vez luego de haber salido de todo el shock al conocer a Erwin y su historia, Levi notó el muñón vendado. –Lo lamento.- Expresó cabizbajo.

-¿Lamentar? Me temo que no comprendo.- Erwin no entendía el porqué del repentino cambio de ánimo del cazador. Se volteó para mirarlo interrogante, y estando ambos de frente, el dragón identificó el arrepentimiento en los ojos plateados, que refulgían a la leve luz del fuego.

-Tu brazo. De haber sabido antes quien eras, jamás lo habría hecho. Desearía que hubiese una forma de que lo recuperaras.- Con total sinceridad, el cazador expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento.

-Era tu deber. Por favor, no dejes que esto te haga sentir culpable. De hecho, fue lo que me hizo decidir proponerte unir fuerzas. Jamás había sido herido de esta manera, y es prueba de tus grandes habilidades.- Erwin una vez más le dedicó una afable expresión, y se aventuró a llevar a su única mano al rostro del cazador. –Nunca te arrepientas de una decisión, a menos que esta no te sirva para tomar otras en el futuro.- Le aconsejó sabiamente.

En una situación normal, Levi jamás hubiese dejado que alguien le tocase con tanta confianza, pero aquel encantador hombre, desde que lo vio por primera vez, le había hecho experimentar sensaciones muy distintas a las que acostumbraba. Sintió el cálido y suave toque de la mano sobre su rostro, y se dejó inundar de la paz que aquella criatura emanaba.

-Aun así, lo lamento. Si en algún momento puedo hacer algo para compensarlo, dímelo.-

-Así lo haré. ¡Vamos! Es hora de descansar.- Y sin más que decir, ambos retomaron sus posiciones, dándose la espalda el uno al otro. Pero con todo lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de encontrarse bastante cansado, Levi no podía conciliar el sueño.

El híbrido notó el insomnio de Levi, entendiendo que el humano había pasado por muchas emociones ese día, y probablemente le fuese difícil poder dormir. Así que sin comentar nada previamente, comenzó a cantar nuevamente con aquella gloriosa y dulce voz, sin embargo en lugar de hacerlo fuertemente como anteriormente lo había hecho, en esta ocasión su voz era tenue, casi un susurro.

Levi se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero no podía evitar ser cautivado por aquella hermosa voz, y la canción que estaba en una lengua desconocida, aunque no pudiese entenderla, le relajaba. Poco a poco, arrullado por aquella melodía, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y finalmente logró quedarse dormido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Esa fue la manera en la que Erwin el último de los híbridos, y Levi Ackerman, el último de los caza-dragones, comenzaron a vivir juntos, y se unieron para declararle la batalla final a la raza de seres que había decidido tomar el camino equivocado, llevándolos casi a la extinción de su especie; y de paso eliminando a la gente de Erwin por completo. El semi-dragón, impulsado por el deber de corregir lo que sus hermanos habían causado y el cazador con el sentimiento de venganza arraigado en su interior, combinaron fuerzas y siendo los seres más poderosos de sus respectivas razas, tenían una gran ventaja.

Erwin, comenzó a entrenar a Levi en la difícil tarea de eliminar a los dragones. Notó que el humano era ya todo un experto, no por nada era el único sobreviviente de aquellos que alguna vez se dedicaron a la peligrosa profesión. Sin embargo, aún le faltaba mucho. Erwin sabía que sería imposible para Levi derrotarlo a él mismo, y que había podido hacerle daño, únicamente porque no se había tomado en serio su batalla y no quiso confrontarlo, bajando la guardia en el proceso. Pero si Erwin realmente hubiese querido, lo hubiese eliminado fácilmente.

El híbrido pensó, que allá afuera podría haber dragones tan poderosos como él mismo lo era, así que Levi debía estar preparado para enfrentarlos. El entrenamiento era duro, Erwin se transformaba en dragón, y luchaba en contra de Levi, siempre procurando no lastimarlo demasiado. Aunque en muchas ocasiones, Levi se lesionaba tan gravemente que debía reposar por varios días, durante los cuales, Erwin le cuidaba con paciencia y ¿por qué no? Cariño.

Mientras más convivían, mientras más luchaban juntos, más se unían. Al principio, el semi-dragón no pensaba en que llegaría involucrarse a nivel sentimental con Levi, se unió a él creyendo que sería una relación meramente “laboral”. Pero en los milenios que llevaba existiendo, jamás había sido víctima de un embrujo tal como el que Levi había puesto sobre él. Su determinación, su coraje, sus deseos de seguir viviendo, su sentido de justicia; eran cautivadores. Erwin nunca había conocido un ser humano que se viera o que se comportara “tan vivo”. Para él, los humanos eran parecidos al ganado: animales que merecían vivir, que tenían derecho de seguir existiendo, pero demasiado tontos, demasiado frágiles y demasiado aburridos. Todos eran iguales, vivían al día a día, sin rumbo fijo, sin objetivo más que el de continuar viviendo una vida vacía hasta que la muerte tocara a sus puertas. Pero Levi, él era distinto a todos los demás.

El cazador, era toda una anomalía. Tenía una historia bastante triste, y Erwin comprendía que había sido movido por la ira y la venganza durante toda su vida, pero entendía que no era algo malo después de todo. Levi tenía un gran sueño, que era lo que le diferenciaba del resto de los humanos. También, había viajado tanto, que a pesar de haber vivido tan solo por poco más de un par de décadas, ya poseía conocimientos y sabiduría, además de madurez; las cuales algunos hombres no llegaban a adquirir durante toda su vida. Levi era un hombre que sabía reprimir sus sentimientos, y que jamás perdía la calma, era capaz de dejar su mente en blanco y concentrarse en la lucha si así lo requería.

Y aun siendo así, Erwin había descubierto que el corazón de Levi era como un cofre, el cual al abrirse, revelaba un sinfín de tesoros inimaginables, al que tuviese la fortuna de encontrarlo. Y Erwin daba las gracias de haber sido él. El cazador, logró abrirse a Erwin de maneras en las que no lo había hecho jamás con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Y fue así como el híbrido conoció su risa y su amabilidad, fue así como probó su dulzura, su paciencia, su dicha, y su felicidad. Porque aunque fuese muy poca, Levi también podía experimentar alegría de vez en cuando.

La primera vez que Erwin le vio sonreír, era una ocasión que guardaría por siempre en su memoria. Fue luego de su primera lucha contra un dragón, tan solo un mes después de que Levi hubiese comenzado a entrenar con él.  La bestia, al haber escuchado los rumores de que el híbrido y el cazador habían unido fuerzas, pensó que su reputación se elevaría si lograba acabar con ellos de una buena vez. El joven e ingenuo dragón, confiaba en que su fuerza iba a ser suficiente para asesinarlos, y así, tal vez sería nombrado el nuevo líder de su raza. Así que no perdió tiempo y acudió al encuentro de ellos, adentrándose en la profunda montaña que le servía de guarida al gigantesco dragón dorado.

Pero la confianza no le duró demasiado a aquel dragón, cuyas escamas eran azules como el profundo mar. Ya por ellos solos, Erwin y Levi eran poderosos, pero juntos, eran una combinación letal. Erwin tomaba su forma animal, y el cazador cabalgaba sobre su lomo, lanzándose a la batalla. Los rápidos movimientos de Levi, servían de distracción para que Erwin pudiese atacar a los puntos débiles del reptil azul, en tanto este intentaba infructuosamente de atrapar a Levi entre sus fauces. En poco tiempo, lograron derrotarlo y sin demasiado esfuerzo, a pesar de que la criatura era enorme y muy fiera.

Fue en esa ocasión, en la que al ver lo rápido que habían acabado con el animal, Levi sonrió por primera vez, felicitando a Erwin y mostrándole confianza y compañerismo. El híbrido, quedó prendado de aquella dramática expresión, y la verdadera alegría emanando de cada poro del cazador, quien continuaba mostrando sus blancos dientes que contrastaban hermosamente con el carmín que cubría sus pálidas mejillas, en señal de victoria. La respiración agitada hacía que su pecho se moviera graciosamente en un son de gloria y orgullo, y su frente estaba perlada en sudor que escurría por su rostro y su cuello hasta desaparecer dentro de su atuendo. Fue en ese momento, con el furor de la lucha y las nuevas visiones que Levi le regalaba, que el híbrido sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, que pensó en lo maravillosa que era aquella criatura, que había llegado a dar a su guarida hacía tan solo unas semanas. Pero Erwin había vivido por miles de años ya, y nunca había experimentado tales sensaciones antes. Solo un mes le tomó ese humano, para adueñarse del dormido corazón del semi-dragón. Erwin no necesitó explicaciones, ya que pudo comprenderlo de inmediato.

Por su parte, a Levi como humano que era, pasó por un proceso mucho más largo, pero con el mismo resultado. Erwin fue el mejor maestro que había podido encontrar, además era sumamente sabio. Durante el día, le enseñaba muchísimo acerca del combate, y sobre cómo hacerle daño a los dragones. Durante la noche, le entretenía con alguna de sus miles de historias y anécdotas. A veces le era difícil a Levi asimilar que Erwin había habitado por miles de años, y le parecía fascinante todo lo que le relataba. Poco a poco, el cazador comprendió que Erwin había sido sincero desde el comienzo, y que podía confiar en él.

Y ya desde el principio, Levi se había visto intrigado por todas las nuevas sensaciones que el híbrido le hacía sentir, pero lo que realmente movió su frío corazón, fue el compartir su primera victoria juntos. El humano estaba acostumbrado a luchar en solitario, pero haberle ganado tan fácilmente a aquel dragón azul, en perfecta combinación de habilidades con su compañero dorado, había sido algo jamás experimentado por él. La emoción, la gloria, la victoria. Erwin le había regalado todo aquello, y Levi sonrió, sonrió como nunca antes  lo había hecho en toda su vida. Ni siquiera siendo niño, acunado en el seno de su amada madre, había sido capaz de sonreír tan abiertamente, experimentando la felicidad verdadera. Y todo se lo debía a él.

En adelante, Levi solo continuó abriéndose más al semi-dragón. Ya era capaz de contarle sobre su propio pasado, sobre su vida, sobre sus sueños y esperanzas. Le era posible expresarle sus sentimientos, sus dichas y sus miedos, y regalarle todo un abanico de expresiones que su rostro jamás antes le había mostrado a nadie. Por años, Levi confundió todo aquel éxtasis con la dicha de haber encontrado un compañero de vida y de lucha. Jamás se le ocurrió que lo que había florecido fuertemente en su corazón, era aquel desconocido sentimiento del que algunos humanos se jactaban: el amor.

No fue sino hasta cuatro años después de que Levi había comenzado a vivir con Erwin, en un momento en el que pensó que lo perdería, que se  dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él. Varios dragones se habían unido para derrotar a la poderosa pareja, al ver que muchos habían perecido al intentarlo en solitario. Así que acudieron a la guarida de ellos con la confianza de que esta vez les ganarían. Y por poco lo logran, Erwin y Levi en combinación habían logrado derrotar a varios de ellos. Pero cuando estaban prontos a quedarse sin fuerzas por la dura batalla, el último de los dragones que permanecía con vida, atacó a Levi. Erwin reaccionó encolerizado, como pocas veces se mostraba y contratacó. Comenzó una sangrienta batalla uno a uno entre las bestias, en las que Erwin tenía las de perder. Levi horrorizado, veía como el dragón enemigo iba tomando ventaja, logrando hacer profundas heridas en el cuerpo del dragón dorado.

Fue en ese momento, en el que el cazador pensó que perdería a su compañero. Se imaginó cómo sería una vida sin él, y no pudo soportar la terrible idea de no poder volver a perderse entre los preciosos zafiros de su mirada, ni acurrucarse a su calor mientras le susurraba su melodía con aquella maravillosa voz, pensar que no volvería a fascinarse con sus historias, ni a enredar sus dedos en el oro de sus cabellos, o que jamás podría acariciar nuevamente su suave piel ni respirar su aroma. Todo era demasiado trágico, no lo podía permitir, así que sacando fuerzas de no supo dónde, Levi arremetió contra el enemigo, justo para evitar que acabase con la vida de Erwin.

Salieron victoriosos de aquella dura batalla, pero lo que ganaron era mucho más valioso que haber derrotado a una horda de dragones ellos solos. Poder permanecer con vida, se había convertido en un privilegio en el momento en el que expresaron los apasionantes sentimientos que guardaban en su corazón, bien conocidos y aceptados por Erwin desde el principio; y recién descubiertos por Levi al calor de la lucha.

-Erwin yo… no soportaría perderte.- Expresó el cazador sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse al ver el terrible estado en el que el híbrido había quedado después de la pelea.

-Ya mi cuerpo no es el mismo que antes Levi, y he vivido y luchado por tanto tiempo, que me temo no puedo luchar como años atrás. Pero si en una de estas batallas, llegara a perecer, debes prometer que seguirás con nuestra misión hasta finalizarla.- A pesar de las heridas mortales, Erwin no dejaba de sonreírle y hablarle en un dulce susurro.

-¡No digas tonterías!- En un impulso, el cazador tomó al semi-dragón entre sus brazos y le abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarle. -¡Vivirás! Vivirás por miles de años más, aun cuando yo me haya ido. No te permito morir Erwin, no tienes permiso de morir, porque yo te amo.- Y habiendo dicho eso, Levi le miró directamente, y el dragón pudo leer en la plata de aquellos ojos, que sus palabras eran ciertas y sus sentimientos puros.

-Jamás me imaginé que tan dulces palabras fueran a salir de tus exquisitos labios, mi cazador.- Comentó el híbrido seductoramente. –He de sentirme halagado y el ser más afortunado de estas tierras, al ser mis sentimientos correspondidos. Te he amado por años Levi, te he amado desde que llegaste a mí.- Le terminó confesando con júbilo.

Ante aquellas palabras, ambos hombres se fundieron en un apasionado beso, Erwin no sentía el dolor de sus heridas, sólo la calidez que desbordaba de su pecho. Era la primera vez, en todos sus milenios de vida, que experimentaba lo que realmente significaba amar. El cazador no se quedaba atrás, en toda su vida solo había amado a su madre, pero era un sentimiento totalmente distinto, al que sentía por el hermoso ser que le había cautivado.

A partir de ese momento, luego de que las heridas de Erwin hubiesen sido sanadas a los amorosos cuidados del cazador, se convirtieron en amantes. Expresando el pasional sentimiento tanto emocional como físicamente. En algún momento, Levi se arrepintió de haber desperdiciado los primeros años sin darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Erwin, pero para el semi-dragón, era totalmente distinto. Aquellos años no eran nada en comparación de los miles que había vivido en solitario, y jamás pensó que iba a ser correspondido por el humano. Erwin se conformaba con luchar a su lado, y vivir juntos. Mas luego de haber aclarado su sentir, los amantes no desaprovecharon su tiempo juntos. Se amaron con pasión y desespero, el lecho que compartían se convirtió en testigo de la lujuria y el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

Se amaron, y lucharon juntos durante muchos años. Los sentimientos que albergaban el uno por el otro les daban la fuerza para continuar, y poco a poco, iban llegando a su meta, la interminable faena iba llegando a su fin; así como la juventud del cazador.

Décadas habían transcurrido, y a pesar de que Erwin lucía exactamente como cuando lo conoció, Levi había envejecido. Sus preciosos ojos plateados habían perdido el juvenil brillo para ser reemplazado con el refulgir de la madurez, algunas arrugas ya habían poblado su rostro, sus manos habían adquirido un molesto temblor que se presentaba de vez en cuando, su espalda se había encorvado un poco y sus músculos ya no eran tan fuertes como antaño. Levi aún tenía mucha fuerza y agilidad, aún era joven para ser un humano, cincuenta años no eran tantos para considerarse viejo, pero en ese momento, un temor que había pasado desapercibido para él durante todos esos años, anidó en su pecho.

Se volvería anciano, moriría, y Erwin, continuaría hermoso y espléndido como el primer día en que lo había visto. Abandonaría ese mundo en unos cuantos años, y Erwin tendría que continuar viviendo sin él. No era que se sintiera tan importante, pero no soportaba la idea de saber que su amado quedara solo, en ese desolado paraje, ya que al ser un híbrido, no podía vivir entre los humanos sin que estos le atacaran al enterarse de su condición. Mas cada vez que le expresaba su preocupación a su amante, este solo le mostraba aquella cálida sonrisa suya, y le decía que no le tomara importancia al asunto.

Y esa, no era la única preocupación del cazador. Al verse en el reflejo del lago, observaba cómo la belleza de la juventud le iba abandonando, cómo las manchas aparecían sobre su piel y las arrugas deformaban su rostro, como su cabello ya no lucía tan sano como en sus mejores épocas. Y al bañarse, al recorrer su cuerpo plagado de cicatrices, se daba cuenta de que ya no exudaba la misma sensualidad que un par de décadas atrás.

-¿No te molesta Erwin? Mientras yo me convierto en un viejo decrépito, tú sigues tan perfecto como siempre, luces tan despampanante como nunca, el tiempo no ha dejado huella en tu rostro. Pero yo, cada día pierdo juventud. ¿Cómo puedes aún sentirte enamorado de este rostro arrugado? ¿Cómo puedes sentir placer en tomar este cuerpo avejentado? ¿Cómo puedes querer seguir peinando estas canas?- Erwin solo le observaba con la misma admiración y dulzura que siempre.

-A mis ojos, Levi, eres tan bello como el día en que te conocí. Cada cicatriz de tu cuerpo me hace rememorar las veces que luchamos juntos. Cada arruga de tu rostro es una sonrisa que me regalaste. Cada cana de tu cabello es un minuto que pasamos el uno al lado del otro. La sensualidad de tu cuerpo sigue siendo la misma, y el olor de tu piel sigue siendo tan dulce como siempre. A mis ojos Levi, eres tan hermoso como la primera vez que te vi.- El semi-dragón tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos, admirándolo como si fuese el más perfecto ser sobre la tierra, solo para besarlo, con la misma pasión y amor que la primera vez.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al cumplir Levi cincuenta y cinco años de edad, y Erwin tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta hacía algunos cientos de años; confirmaron que ya no había un solo dragón habitando en el mundo. Su meta la habían cumplido años atrás, pero les tomó bastante tiempo cerciorarse de que no quedaba alguno escondido.

Tenían muchísimo tiempo de no ver un dragón, incluso habían hecho excursiones en su busca. Pero por más que lo intentaban, por más lejos que iban, en las aldeas los pueblerinos les confirmaban que no habían visto ninguna de esas bestias en años. Erwin no podía percibir el aroma de ninguno, ni sentir su presencia, y si había crías abandonadas, probablemente terminarían muriendo al no poder cuidarse por ellas mismas. Pero por más que buscaron y viajaron, no había rastro de dragones. Finalmente, estaban extintos.

La alegría desbordaba del corazón de Levi, al fin, luego de toda una vida, había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, su memoria podría descansar en paz a partir de ese momento. Y el desaparecer el sentimiento de venganza que había cargado durante toda su vida, era como quitarse un enorme peso de encima. Ahora podría vivir una vida tranquila, junto a quien amaba, Levi estaba esperanzado porque aún le quedaba suficiente tiempo de vida, como para dedicárselo de lleno a Erwin. Pensaba en que podrían aprovechar lo que le restaba de juventud para viajar juntos y conocer los hermosos lugares que esas tierras tenían para ofrecerles. Y cuando ya estuviera muy viejo, y no pudiese viajar del todo, podrían establecerse nuevamente en su cueva, y terminar sus días viviendo tranquilamente, amando a Erwin hasta exhalar su último aliento. Era una buena manera de vivir, ahora que no tenían que seguir luchando.

Pero Erwin, tenía otros planes en mente. Por un breve tiempo, dejó que Levi soñara con todo lo que podrían hacer en adelante. Le amó, aprovechó cada oportunidad que tenía para besarlo, para acariciarlo, para susurrarle dulces palabras al oído. Tomó su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que el cansancio le hacía quedarse dormido sobre su pecho. Le amó, le amó más de lo que lo había hecho durante todos esos años, preparándolo para lo que iba a pedirle en breve.

-Levi, mi cazador, mi amor. A pesar de haber habitado este mundo por milenios, supe lo que era realmente vivir hasta que llegaste a mi vida. El destino te trajo a mí y me has hecho el ser más dichoso que existe, la felicidad que he sentido a tu lado, el amor tan grande que mi corazón siente por ti, jamás serán superados. Levi, amor mío, espero que puedas entender mi petición, si realmente me amas, serás capaz de cumplir con el más grande anhelo de mi corazón.- Uno de tantos días, después de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior, como si no hubiese un mañana, Erwin tomó la decisión de que ese sería el último día de su vida.

-¿De qué estás hablando Erwin? Ya estoy muy viejo como para que me des ese tipo de sustos.- Levi trató de bromear, mientras acariciaba las doradas fibras del cabello, de su amado. Pero al ver la seriedad de sus ojos, Levi tragó grueso, comprendiendo que algo malo se avecinaba.

-Levi, me temo que nuestra misión aún no termina. Hay aún un dragón con vida, sobrevolando los cielos de esta bendita tierra. No podemos permitir que uno solo surque jamás esos cielos.-

-¿Te refieres a ti? Erwin, no digas más majaderías, tú bien sabes que eres diferente. Luces completamente humano para mí.-

-Más no lo soy. Levi, cargo con una maldición, la maldición de mi raza, de mi gente, y es mi deber acabar con ella, la única manera es dejar este mundo. Jamás vi que ninguno de mis hermanos muriese de viejo, no sé cuántos años me tomará envejecer Levi. Podrían pasar milenios antes de que mi cuerpo comience a avejentarse, y la única manera en la que puedo morir ahora, o en cualquier momento, es si tú me matas.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cierra esa bocaza de una buena vez Erwin! No voy a matarte. ¿Acaso has considerado mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo quieres que arrebate la vida de la persona que amo más que a mí mismo? ¿Cómo pretendes que continúe viviendo los años que me quedan sin ti?- El hombre ya se encontraba desesperado, hacía muchísimos años no perdía los estribos de esa manera.

-Levi.- Erwin hablaba mostrando una calma aún mayor que la acostumbrada. –Mi deber es acabar con mi raza, hasta el último de ellos. Y mi deseo, es morir en manos de la persona que amo, del único ser que he amado en todos estos siglos. Sé que es una petición egoísta.- Dicho esto, Erwin se acercó a besar la comisura de los ojos del hombre, ya que habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas. –Pero Levi, si no lo haces ahora, que tienes la fuerza, me condenarás a vivir cientos o miles de años sin ti. Te veré envejecer y morir, en lo que se sentirá como un parpadeo para mí, pero cada segundo que tenga que existir luego de tu muerte, será una eternidad.-

Entonces, Levi comprendió que era él quien estaba siendo egoísta. Ya no habían dragones, ni cazadores, nadie podría terminar con la vida de Erwin, nadie salvo él. Y Levi amaba tanto a Erwin, que no podría condenarlo a una eternidad en soledad, mucho menos siendo un pensamiento que le había atormentado por años, a pesar de que Erwin siempre le comunicó que era un asunto por el que no debía preocuparse.

-Lo haré…- El llanto se intensificó, la última vez que Levi había llorado, aún era un niño y había perdido a su madre entre las feroces fauces de un dragón, y volvía a llorar, décadas después, porque debía perder a la única persona que había amado en su vida, y su propia espada debería encargarse de la tarea. –Lo haré, pero antes, tómame por última vez Erwin, embriágame con tu pasión, graba tu huella en todo mi cuerpo, para que jamás pueda olvidarte.-

Y así lo hizo, el semi-dragón, le hizo el amor por una última vez, acariciándolo con delicadeza cual frágil cristal que pudiese quebrarse al más mínimo toque. Pero enterrándose con fuerza en su interior al mismo tiempo. Amor y pasión, lujuria y dulzura, en una danza de despedida que Levi jamás pudiese olvidar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Levi le insistió a Erwin que esa era la única manera de acabar con su vida, no sería capaz de blandir su espada contra él, su mano no se movería para clavar el filo en sus entrañas de frente, el hombre jamás en su vida se había acobardado, hasta ese momento. Entonces, dispuso todo para acabar con la vida de su amado. El antiguo cazador, ejercería con su deber por última vez, y acabaría con el último dragón que quedaba en la tierra.

Con ayuda de Erwin, clavaron la espada de Levi en la dura roca de la cueva que les sirvió de hogar por tantos años, el lecho de muerte del dragón, sería el mismo lugar que había visto nacer y crecer su amor, el lugar que estaba lleno de recuerdos de lo mucho que se habían amado.

Así que, estando la empuñadura de la espada enterrada en la piedra, y el filo asomándose peligrosamente, dispuesto a cumplir su cometido por última vez, Erwin se posicionó de espalda a este, sintiendo la fría punta de metal en su espalda. Levi comenzó a llorar una vez más, sólo tenía que empujarlo, con suficiente fuerza para que la espada se enterrara en su cuerpo. Entonces, al ver las lágrimas de su amado, Erwin comenzó a cantar. Aquella hermosa canción, interpretada por su melodiosa voz, que tantas veces le había traído paz al cazador.

Levi le miró, le dedicó una última mirada de amor y una última sonrisa sincera, antes de lanzarse hacia su cuerpo con fuerza, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, logrando que la espada se enterrara no solo en el cuerpo de Erwin, sino que atravesara sus propias entrañas. Erwin le miró sorprendido, ignorando el agudo dolor de su herida, que poco a poco le robaba la vida.

-Siempre me dije, que si iba a morir, sería un honor hacerlo ejerciendo mi profesión.- Pudo decir el cazador, antes de escupir sangre sobre el pecho de su amante. –Te amo Erwin, en esta y en cualquier otra vida, siempre te amaré.- Y Erwin le sonrió, aunque su vista se nublaba y la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, continuó entonando débilmente su melodía, hasta que ya no pudo más.

En aquella cueva, los dos amantes yacían clavados sobre la fría roca, mas sus cuerpos hasta el último momento se encontraron inundados del calor de su amor; y sus corazones estuvieron sincronizados hasta el último latido. Ese día, el último de los dragones murió satisfecho en manos del único ser al que amó en su larga vida, y Levi, el cazador, dejó el mundo arrullado por la canción de cuna del dragón.

 

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguna vez han tocado una serpiente, me entenderán cuando digo que la piel de Erwin se siente como de culebra :v de las veces que he tocado alguna, recuerdo que son bien suavecitas -w-   
> Ojalá que les haya gustado y que el final haya sido satisfactorio para ustedes. Es la primera vez que escribo una tragedia, sin embargo, no la sentí así. Murieron juntos, murieron amándose y tras haber cumplido su meta. 
> 
> Por esta me despido, agradeciéndoles una vez más, y solicitándoles que me den sus valiosos comentarios, aún si ha pasado tiempo de haber terminado esta historia, yo siempre me siento feliz de recibir un comentario nuevo.
> 
> ¡Saludos!

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esto, ya tenía escrita una buena parte además como son cortos creo que podré actualizar rápido también, recuerden que esto estaba pensado para ser un one shot, pero no soporto tener algo escrito y no publicarlo, aunque no me lean xD  
> Esto fue una introducción, por favor no me digan que fue muy rápido y así porque esa es la idea. Repito, esto iba a ser un one shot, por eso no estoy dedicándome a describir demasiado o a llevar la trama lentamente.  
> Por favor, no se hagan un idea errónea solo con este capítulo, espero que le den una oportunidad, y sigan leyendo, en el próximo ya sale Erwincito :)  
> Si les está gustando por favor déjenme su review, ¡lo apreciaría mucho!
> 
> ¡Saludos!  
> ~Izu~


End file.
